Hope
by NewWorldFiction
Summary: The Master Chief despite his efforts were not enough. The Covenant endured and stomped the rebellion. And in quick succession, destroyed Earth. Now the UNSC has fled and the Galaxy takes them in. But five years of brutal war follows. As for Rex. He's lost hope. One shot. A what if.


One shot by NewWorldFiction.

I do not own Halo of Star Wars.

Hope by NewWorldFiction

Outer Rim

Agamar

10 minutes before contact.

Rex was pissed. He had gotten careless and now he paid the price. He should have known the CIS would have set a ambush. With so few droids in a droid factory, any recruit would have seen it off the bat. But he refused and believed that the droids in orbit were the answer of the mass of machines that had gone missing.

It's kind of funny in retrospect. Back then the CIS were the enemy. The CIS was what Rex went to bed fearing. Hoping they wouldn't win. That they wouldn't endure.

But that was before _they_ came.

They changed the galaxy.

Currently Rex was pinned down, three clankers approaching his position when the COMs went crazy. It was the GAR fleet in orbit screaming.

At first he thought the CIS had managed a successful counter offensive.

He was wrong.

_"They're everywhere!" _

The sounds of a Captain's order was heard faintly.

_"They have some in system FTL drive! Oh son of a-" _

Static quickly took over the man's last words.

_"They're attacking CIS and GAR forces! Get out soldiers off Planet-side!"_

The fear was so intense, it still, to this day, woke Rex out of his sleep.

_"Sir our shields are being torn apart!"_

The fleet was losing.

_"We just lost a dozen ships!"_

Men's' screams filled the deck.

_"Our weapons are doing nothing!"_

No one could here the admiral's orders.

_"We have to get out here! It's a massacre!"_

Back then at that very moment REX was shocked. Not even the coolest of captains panicked like that. But he now he expected no less.

"Get our men off the planet! They've just broke atmo!"

It was this moment that changed Rex.

He, along with all the other soldiers under his command heard the incoming friendly drops ships. But all their eyes were focused on the huge purple shark like ship descending over the horizon. It's violet hull in contrast with the blue sky.

Suddenly the hull began to glow, pulses of light began to collect at the belly of the ship and then it shot. A ray of continuous plasma streaked to the horizon; the location of Fire Base Bravo and demolished it.

Nothing was left.

No one was left.

The drops ships knocked Rex out of his stupor and a friendly troop shot the incoming droids.

Seconds later Rex was inside the drop ship, already taking off. But he couldn't stop thinking. Stop replaying that scene.

So when they met up with what was the remains of the hundred strong republic fleet he couldn't help himself. He looked out the window and was greeted to thousands of violet ships burning the world.

It's once agricultural lands, kindling for the raging fires that had spread the globe.

Billions dead.

They got the message seconds later.

"Your destruction is the will of the gods."

XXX

When the returned to Coruscant they learned who were their new enemy. The UNSC, a human government formed of humans only explained what they knew.

The origins of the galaxy. The forerunners. The Covenant.

The Covenant despite their Master Chief had gained forerunner technology, eliminated the sangheili and ultimately destroyed Earth.

So the UNSC and it's billions of remaining survivors fled to the stars. And found what they hopes for. A possible second human race, planted by the forerunners.

But even with the UNSC's knowledge and the new alliance between the CIS they couldn't withstand the Covenant onslaught.

Even with the decades of tactical brilliance from UNSC captains.

Not even with the United might of a million strong navy and a entire galaxy's infrastructure.

The Covenant had forerunner technology and they couldn't be stopped.

Trillions dead. Thousands of worlds burned. Republic and CIS fleets demolished.

They now knew the stories the UNSC told first hand.

However good did come of the pressure of the war. Palpatine was discover for who he was. The Jedi order was saved. The CIS formed a stable government without the dictatorship of Dooku.

But the bad out ruled the good.

It was when the famous Master Chief and Jedi Anakin Skywalker discovered a forerunner shield world did the tides change.

Republic, UNSC, and CIS fleets were outfitted with forerunner weaponry. Clones, marines, and droids, became a match for Covenant forces.

That was four years after the Galaxy made contact with the Covenant.

The UNSC with their terra forming abilities reformed destroyed worlds by the Covenant and gave birth to worlds originally uninhabitable. The resources from these untouched worlds feeding the Galaxy's war machine.

And so when Rex after five years of almost certain destruction. Four years of lost after lost. Watching the Republic fleets flee as the ground forces had no chance when the Covenant began their bombardment.

For five years he withheld something in his heart he hadn't felt since he first saw that Covenant ship. Since he watched that world he long forgotten the name of.

But as the Republic and it's new allies pushed the Covenant out of Republic space. Retaking worlds and destroying Covenant forces did the plant within his heart begin to grow again.

Something he thought he would never have again.

Hope.


End file.
